Crazy Over You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Kuroro's dirty mind about the certain blonde...you-know-who. Rate M just for safe...


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

CRAZY OVER YOU

**GENRE :**

Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FemKura, dirty mind...rate M just for safe.

**A/N :**

Ini ide yang kudapat waktu mendengar dan menyimak lagu **Butterfly by Jason Mraz. **A sexy jazzy song...believe me! *wink*

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_I'm taking a moment to imagine about you_

_And you make my slacks a little tight_

_Let me feel you, My Dear Butterfly_

_You've got everything, especially me_

* * *

Tempat itu terlihat menakjubkan malam ini. Ruangan _ballroom_ di sebuah hotel berbintang, ditata sedemikian rupa dengan dominasi warna hitam dan merah yang menampakkan kesan modern dan elegan. Sebuah lampu kristal besar tergantung di tengah-tengah, mawar merah yang mekar penuh menghiasi ruangan itu.

Para pelayan berlalu-lalang menawarkan _champagne_, berkilau keemasan di dalam gelas seolah melengkapi dekorasi secara keseluruhan. Makanan lezat pun disajikan, tak lupa _chocolate fountain_ yang ada di samping meja hidangan. Benar-benar pesta yang mewah dan meriah.

Suara musik dansa yang mengalun perlahan seketika berganti dengan musik yang lebih menghentak. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam berkilau, kulit yang putih pucat dan sosoknya yang tegap meninggalkan lantai dansa lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang nyaman. Dia bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah koleganya. Setelah percakapan itu usai, matanya yang gelap seolah tak berdasar yang akan membuatmu tenggelam dalam pesonanya kembali tertuju ke lantai dansa. Tepatnya, kepada salah seorang yang ada di sana.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, mengenakan gaun _broken white_ dengan kerah _turtle neck_, panjangnya di atas lutut—menampakkan pahanya yang putih mulus dan kakinya yang ramping. _High heels_ berwarna senada dengan aksen keemasan melengkapi penampilannya.

Dia begitu mempesona.

Si Pria Tampan, Kuroro Lucifer, salah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di York Shin, menyesap _champagne_-nya sambil sedikit mengatur napas. Oh, sepertinya nafsu mulai tampak di matanya.

**Kuroro POV**

Tubuh Si Pirang itu menari ketika seorang teman mengajaknya berdansa. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Hm...seolah aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang terdengar begitu nyaman laksana lonceng yang berdentang di suatu pagi saat musim semi.

Aku membayangkan diriku tengah menari bersamanya di sana dengan musik yang cukup menghentak seperti ini. Tahukah kau tiang yang biasanya berada di atas panggung untuk digunakan penari dalam pertunjukannya? Kuharap aku bisa menjadi tiang itu untuk Si Pirang. Dan dia tak boleh mengenakan apapun selain...hm..._high heels_-nya mungkin?

Aku tertawa pelan. Teringat akan cerita Phinks, salah seorang anak buahku, mengenai pesta bujangan yang dia alami beberapa bulan lalu. Jika khayalanku menjadi nyata, aku akan lebih beruntung dari Phinks.

Sialan pencahayaan ini, musiknya, dan semua dekorasinya! Semua itu membuat Si Pirang tampak semakin menggoda di mataku.

Hei, mungkin kau akan mengataiku macam-macam setelah mengetahui isi pikiranku ini. Yah, terlepas dari status dan kedudukan yang kumiliki, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah manusia biasa...lelaki normal yang memiliki hasrat. Dan kau tak bisa menyalahkanku mengenai fantasi tentang Si Pirang yang terus berada di benakku!

Merasa tak tahan, aku berusaha membuat posisi dudukku menjadi lebih nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan celanaku mulai menyempit karena sesuatu yang membesar dan menegang di dalamnya. Sesuatu...yang ingin kuberikan segera padamu, Hai Gadis Pirang!

Dia terlihat berseri-seri ketika seorang kenalan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Jika kau berada di sini, Gadis, kau bisa membuka sabuk dan kancing celanaku jika kau mau, sekaligus membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku sedikit melirik ke bawah, mendapati sesuatu menonjol di antara kedua pahaku.

_Really, my little problem...!_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tatapan seseorang di belakangku. Aku pun menoleh. Ow, seorang wanita diam-diam tersenyum nakal dan mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

_Like I care!_

Aku mendengus pelan dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Si Pirang. Mataku sedikit membelalak ketika melihatnya meneguk _champagne_ dan—apa itu? Setetes _champagne _menetes di bibirmu, membuatmu tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahmu itu untuk menghapusnya. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu, Sayangku? Bagaimana kalau ada pria lain menyaksikan hal itu dan tergoda padamu? Aku ingin melingkarkan tanganku di pinggul Si Pirang untuk menunjukkan kepemilikanku.

Oke, mungkin aku terdengar posesif. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Aku membayangkan jika dia menggigit bibir bawahnya itu karena menahan desah kenikmatan yang kutimbulkan...hingga kemudian tak tahan dan menyerukan namaku.

_Just wait..._

Dan mata biru itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik...pasti sensasinya akan menyenangkan jika bulu mata Si Pirang menggelitik dadaku saat dia menciumi tubuhku. Atau ciuman ala Eskimo...saling menempelkan hidung, yang bertahan sebentar saja karena aku akan segera memagut bibirmu—menggantikannya dengan _french kiss _yang panas.

_You make me crazy..._

Aku sedikit mengerang sambil kembali membetulkan posisiku duduk—untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena celana ini sungguh makin serasa tak nyaman! Untunglah wajah tanpa emosi bisa kupertahankan, sehingga orang-orang di sini tak akan mengetahui fantasiku yang liar dan gairahku yang semakin memuncak.

Kualihkan sedikit perhatianku dengan mengamati dekorasi ruangan ini sekali lagi. Dalam hati aku memuji orang kepercayaanku yang kutugaskan untuk mengatur semuanya. Cahaya yang sedikit redup, dinding yang gelap...Oh, pasti dinding itu akan sangat kontras dengan rambut pirangmu, Sayang. Aku bisa saja mendesakmu hingga bersandar ke dinding, dengan sebelah kakimu terangkat dan melingkar di pinggangku, memudahkanku untuk menikmati setiap inci dari tubuh indahmu.

Sayangku, kau bagaikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di benakku, terbang membisikkan nafsu di telingaku. Mm...manjakan aku dengan kehangatan tubuhmu nanti Hai Gadis, biarkan aku merasakannya. Mencicipinya dengan lidahku, menggerakkan bagian tubuhku ke sana dengan kecepatan tertentu lalu melumat bibirmu untuk meredam semua desahan itu.

Rupanya khayalan itu tanpa sadar membuatku memejamkan mata. Ketika aku membukanya kembali, aku mendapatimu tengah menatapku sambil tesenyum. Aku membalas senyuman itu. Tatapanku beralih ke pinggulmu yang bergerak anggun tatkala melangkah menghampiriku.

Kini kau memiliki semuanya, Sayangku...termasuk memiliki diriku yang berfantasi begitu liarnya tentangmu.

Ketika Si Pirang sudah berada di dekatku, dia membungkuk...menampakkan belahan dadanya yang merangsang dan membuaiku dengan aroma manis tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau begitu menikmati waktumu di sini," dia berbisik sambil menempatkan dirinya di sampingku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya—senyuman yang sering kuperlihatkan hanya padanya. Aku menoleh sambil meraih pinggangnya yang ramping. Akhirnya kau di sini juga...Aku memagut bibirnya yang mungil, lalu mulai melumatnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga," aku berkata di antara ciumanku. Tanganku mulai membelai pahanya sementara dia merangkul leherku. "Kurapika..."

**End of POV**

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah tak tahan di sini," terdengar sebuah suara.

Kuroro dan Kurapika menghentikan cumbuan mereka lalu menoleh, melihat Leorio yang tersenyum-senyum sambil menggandeng seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Neon Nostrad, yang merupakan sahabat Kurapika.

Di belakang mereka, terlihat Shalnark, Feitan dan anak buah Kuroro yang lain dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang acuh, merona, dan...gugup. Namun tak ada yang berani berkomentar sefrontal Leorio.

Ralat, ada satu orang. Hisoka.

Pria berambut merah itu menghampiri tempat di mana Kuroro dan Kurapika berada dengan seringai khasnya. "Danchou, pergi saja sekarang. Kurasa para tamu akan mengerti dan maklum jika mengetahui pasangan pengantin di acara resepsi ini sudah pergi sebelum pesta usai," ucapnya.

Kuroro segera beranjak sambil meraih tangan kiri Kurapika. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya," ujarnya singkat lalu melangkah keluar dari sana.

Kamar pengantin mereka terletak di lantai lain hotel itu, sehingga Kuroro dan Kurapika harus menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke sana. Kuroro masih menahan diri walaupun di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Pipi Kurapika merona, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah suaminya yang tampan.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, terdengar suara berdenting yang disusul dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Kuroro mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Kurapika. Ketika melihat kamar pengantin itu, Kuroro tersenyum puas dan mata biru Kurapika berbinar-binar terharu. Kamar itu begitu indah.

Dia menoleh...bertatapan dengan Kuroro. Tak pernah sekalipun Kurapika menyangka akan sebahagia ini. Hari pernikahannya begitu sempurna. Upacara berjalan dengan lancar, resepsi yang mewah dan meriah...dan teman-teman yang berarti baginya.

Setetes air mata bahagia mengalir dari sudut mata Kurapika. Kuroro segera menghapusnya lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika Lucifer..."

Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro dan membalas pernyataan cinta itu. Diiringi dengan ciuman lembut yang merupakan awal dari saat-saat intim mereka malam ini. Kuroro mulai menjalankan aksinya, mewujudkan fantasi liarnya saat menatap Kurapika di lantai dansa.

Ah...Kurapika, kau tak perlu tahu fantasi apa yang ternyata muncul di benak Sang Lucifer yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya. Kau hanya perlu merasakan dan menikmatinya.

_Really...man and his dirty mind!_

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Review please...? ^^'


End file.
